


Never Threaten A Coven's Child

by Queen_Preferences



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bone cancer, Brain tumor, Bubonic Plague, Cancer, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fivesome Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I dont hate Red Velvet i swear, Leader Chaerin, Leader Jiyong, Leader Leeteuk, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Astro - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Girls' Generation, Mentions of Monsta X, Mentions of SHINee, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plague, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Vampire Turning, mentions of blackpink - Freeform, mentions of snsd, mentions of twice, turning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Red Velvet do not approve of their brother covens new members, and demand they be punished.





	Never Threaten A Coven's Child

Title: Never Threaten A Coven's Child

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Big Bang, 2NE1, Super Junior, Seventeen, EXO, ASTRO, NCT, Girls Generation, GOT7, SHINee, Red Velvet, Blackpink, Monsta X and Bts.

Series: none

Pairings: Kangin/Leeteuk, Dara/CL, Luhan/Sehun, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, V/Jungkook/Jimin, Kris/Suho, Jin/Namjoon, Chenle/Jisung, and Lee Seung Hyun/Kang Daesung/Choi Seunghyun/Kwon Ji Yong/Dong Yong Bae.

Characters: Dara, CL, Kim Jisoo, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Lee Chan, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Kim Samuel, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu YiFan, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Youngwoon 'Kangin', Park Jungsu 'Leeteuk', Kang Daesung, Kwon Ji Yong, Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle, Irene, Wendy, Seulgi, Joy and Yeri.

Summary: Red Velvet do not approve of their brother covens new members, and demand they be punished.

Disclaimer: Big Bang, 2NE1, Super Junior, Seventeen, EXO, ASTRO, NCT, Girls Generation, GOT7, SHINee, Bts, Red Velvet, and Blackpink are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Leaders & their children covens

[Jiyong]  
\- Big Bang (all are his mates)  
\- SHINee  
\- Blackpink  
\- Twice  
\- Astro

[Chaerin]  
\- 2NE1 (Dara is her mate)  
\- Exo  
\- Got7  
\- Girls Generation  
\- Nct

[Leetuek]  
\- Super Junior (Kangin is his mate)  
\- Seventeen  
\- Bts  
\- Red Velvet  
\- Monsta X

* * *

Irene stood up earning all eyes on her as she faced all her attention on the three leaders: Jiyong, Chaerin and her own sire Leeteuk. She knew that she just need to focus on Leeteuk and she would win.

Irene was Leeteuk first newly turned daughter and he held an special place in his heart for her, which would play in her advantage.

She could feel the glare from her brothers on the side of her face but she ignored them. They're actions were the sole reason she called the high council for a meeting.

* * *

Irene waited until the last of the high council settled in their seat. On the far right Jiyong, Chaerin on the far left and her sire Leeteuk seated in the center of them.

"My lords. My lady. I have requested the high council meeting for a important reason-"

"I surely hope brother that you won't lose a coven today if this meeting was called for nothing." Chaerin announced as she stood a long sip of her glass of blood.

Irene shoved down her annoyance she had for the female leader. Chaerin never truly liked her but the feeling was mutual. However she knew she would decapitated in second if she even moved wrong towards the female leader.

So instead Irene bowed yet again lower to the female council member, "I have requested this meeting for a important reason because it has come to my attention that some of our brother covens have done the most treacherous thing possible. Their actions risk our whole kind at risk. I believe it's only right-"

"All these idle words are boring my children. We might live forever but please do talk with advantage of it Irene." Suho announced interrupting Irene. His own coven behind him chuckled at the statement.

Irene smirked as her fellow coven members heads snapped towards the EXO coven leader as they bared their fangs. "No surprise that you would complain Suho seeing you have a new born yourself behind you."

Suho didn't let the words bother him as he continued to look bored at the display but his eyes did narrow slightly before his own children hissed right back.

"I would watch your mouth little girl." Kris, Suho's mate hissed. His long fingers reaching to wrap around the back of their youngest childe Sehun who was still hissing at the Red Velvet coven. Sehun own mate Luhan was whispering to the still newborn trying to calm him. The 300 year old newborn was still quiet protective own his sire.

Irene waved off her sisters to turn back to her sire only focusing on him. "As I was saying. I believe-"

"Childe get to the point before I rip out your throat. I have no time for idle words." Jiyong growled. Daesung gently reached over rubbing calming circles on his mates' hand.

Irene bit her lip until she tasted her own blood, "Forgive me, my lord. I thought simply—"

Jiyong opened his mouth but his brother Leeteuk held up his hand stopping him. He leaned forward in his chair to stare into Irene, "Speak now or I will lose my own patience with you childe. Now what crime is it that you speak of, Irene?"

"The crime of turning a human." Irene stated firmly.

* * *

The room went silent at the statement.

Before if one turned a human there was no true punishment.

That was until one of their own took his own life against going insane after living generations after his own mortal family deaths. His coven was still recovering and the all will forever mourned for him.

Since his death, the covens have all agreed to only change a human after testing the chosen to ensure they could live this life.

No coven desired to turn to another and take the risk.

* * *

"Who are the accused." Jiyong demanded breaking the silence.

Jiyong took the death of his first childe personally and still was mourned heavily over the lost.

Kim Jonghyun was and still is his precious angel.

"Brother covens: Seventeen, BTS and NCT."

* * *

Those became the magic words as the air tensed tenfolds. The mentioned covens seemed to all focus on the Red Velvet coven ready to launch.

Chaerin narrowed her eyes at the mention of her youngest coven. Dara grabbed her mate's hand silencing her mate with a look as the female leader moved to speak. Dara and Chaerin shared at before turning to face Leeteuk. Jiyong was already staring at his eldest brother. His one of his own mates Daesung already holding the man from moving. Leeteuk jaw was tight and for good reason, two of the three covens called were his own.

"What proof do you have?" Leeteuk voiced.

Irene smirked as she turned towards the right which held the covens and their members, "They brought them along. The newborns are being cradled by their own mates and children."

Leeteuk followed the length of Irene's arm to see the coven slightly crowding around.

"I see. Children, do you have any words on your defense?"

"Defense! They have no defense. They have turned humans, humans who have not been introduced or approved of by the high council! They deserve no right to speak only a proper punishment!" Yeti snapped. The dark haired girl stood up to join her sister's side.

"Punishment. What punishment then?" Leeteuk asked.

"Death. Death of their turned by their own leaders hands. It is only fair that they die by those hands which gave them life."

"I will kill you! If you touch my childe I will kill you!" Jin roared as launched his body towards Yeri only to be caught by his mate Namjoon. The blond was furious as Namjoon had to order his fellow members to force his mate down.

Irene smirked, "See my lord! These turned humans are ruining the system! They need to be put down! I volunteer to handle them if their own leader are to weak."

"I like to see you try!" Jeonghan roared. His arms were locked behind his back as he tried to break free of his own mates grips. 

"I dare you to try!" Irene roared right back. She smirked as her coven stood up along her ready to move.

"Silence!"

Everyone froze as they turned towards Leeteuk, his eyes wild as he stood up glaring openly at Irene. His own mate Kangin's comforting hand was shaken off. Leeteuk moved with speed none other could compare to as he appeared against the wall holding Irene by her throat.

"Death! You dared mention death! Have you no remorse! Have we not just lost one of own just in the last decade!" Leeteuk hissed in disgust as he threw Irene to the ground.

He turned to face the reason of the covens, "There is no crime that is worthy to be punished by death! Has our fallen Jonghyun taught you all anything about the value of life!"

"But sire they do deserves to be punished." Irene hissed as she rubbed her throat surrounded by her own coven. "What if these humans did not survive the turning? What if people grew suspicious of them missing? They have put us all in danger so their mates could have play toys! They have no reason for the turning of these humans! I demand some type of justice!"

"You will silence before you meet the end of your coven." Leeteuk hissed.

Irene immediately grew stiff. Her mouth closing as she glared at her sire openly however she made no move to speak again.

"She is right." Chaerin stated. She had focused her own attention onto her own coven Nct. Scanning she noted the two pairs of red eyes that were hidden behind contacts of the three located in the back. "There must be a punishment issued for this."

"True but firsr, why were they turned so suddenly?" Jiyong added, "Their eyes red are still blood red." The leader's eyes glued to new children scamming them.

* * *

"I will not repeat myself." Jiyong stayed as he watched the three covens. None made any attempts to speak up nor truly reveal their newborns.

"Taeyong."

Taeyong immediately moved to kneel as he was called by his sire. Lowering his head for a moment Taeyong slowed raised back up, "Forgive me sire but I had no choice. Yes, I have committed treason against the high council but I could not watch these children die without taking action."

"What is your reasoning?"

"I have no reasoning my lady. I accept any punishment you and the high council determine necessary. All I ask is that my coven is spared—"

"He saved us!" Chenle rushed out.

"Chenle silence!" Taeyong hissed.

"Taeyong," Chaerin warned. Turning back to Chenle, Chaerin nodded at the boy. "Continue childe."

"The hospital is the only home Jisungie and I known. My parents couldn't stomach watching their baby die so they left. Jisungie parents died in a car crash soon after. We've always only had each other for a while. I have a tumor growing in my brain and it was slowly killing me. I've been told since I was ten that I might not make it to see twenty. Taeyong-hyung was one of the nurses taking care of me and Jisungie."

"I had stage four bone cancer. I wasn't going to make it to twenty anyway." Jisung muttered as he move to stand beside Chenle.

"One day Jisungie got real bad and he started coughing up blood. Then the doctor told me I probably won't make it to my eighteenth birthday. That night hyung came to us and asked us if we wanted to be helped. He asked us if we could handle it and if not he would try to do everything in his power to make our time left the best time of our lives. We begged him to turn us and he made us think about it for days before he did."

"Hyung the reason we're alive." Jisung added.

Chaerin nodded. "I have my judgement." Her eyes saw the thankfulness, love and just appreciation in the newborns eyes as they stared at Taeyong.

* * *

"Namjoon tell me your reasoning." Jiyong demanded.

Namjoon straighten up completely to stare at his brother covens fellow sire. "I had no reasoning because I was no the one to turn Jungkook."

"We turned him." Taehyung spoke. The split hair color man turned to his sire who nodded stepping to the side to allow both Taehyung and Jimin to step forward towards the council.

"Me and Chim Chim were coming home from the club and we found him. He was being beaten by some thugs."

"Normally we won't infer but something made us step into that alley." Jimin rushed in.

"We admit to killing the other men but we didn't turn Jungkook immediately."

Seulgi scoffed but one pointed look from Chaerin silenced the immortal.

"Continue boys."

"We planned on ending his life quickly because no one deserved to suffer the way he did. Beside there was no way to humanly save him without turning him."

"So why did you turn him?"

"We locked eyes with him and we just knew. He was missing piece, our mate." Jimin spoke.

"We brought he all the way back home to Joonie hyung and he told us to wait."

Namjoon coughed then moving to take the front spot again, "My own mate treated him and nursed him back to health as best as we could. I told the boys if they still felt the same way after the bloodlust settled I would talk Jungkook about turning him. They still felt the way and I talked him. I told Jungkook the risks and what it truly meant to be immortal. He understood and he wanted it so I turned him. I do not regret my decision under any circumstances. Two of my newborn children brought him back to me with will restraint without even thinking about tasting his blood. They only wanted him to live."

Jiyong stared at Namjoon for a moment before staring at Jungkook who was standing behind Taehyung and Jimin. He could see the love in the boys eyes and that sealed his answer. "I have come to my judgement."

* * *

"Seungcheol. Explain yourself." Leeteuk demanded.

"When you turned I was in the war of 1347. I was a young solider. I enlisted at fourteen because I had nothing to live for anymore. My father died in the war myself, my mother died of an broken heart and the plague took my baby brothers from me shortly afterwards. I saw them by accident. For centuries I was alone even as coven built. I couldn't forget my brothers, the ones I swore to protect." Seungcheol grew quiet at the end. His eyes flashing towards his newborns before he snapped back to reality.

"I saw them one day as I going to work. They were outside coming from shook and I suddenly felt alive again. They looked just like Hyejin and Iisung so I watched them for weeks just watching. I know I was wrong but I couldn't stay away."

"What happened Seungcheol?"

"Car accident with bus. They were in the back. Chan's neck was at an odd angle but he still breathing but Samuel wasn't. I didn't think I grabbed them and left. Turned them without an second thought. I am sorry for my actions but I would do again every time. I watched my brothers died once I-I couldn't watch again. I wouldn't watch again."

Leeteuk didn't speak for a moment. He only watched. The emotions that flickered in Seungcheol's eyes reminded him to much for the same ones he's seen in—he couldn't even bring himself to mention the name.

"I have my judgement."

* * *

The Red Velvet coven was waiting.

Irene, Yeri and Seulgi were almost bouncing with amusement as they waited for the punishment to be announced. Wendy and Joy were simply staring down the guilty covens.

"We have decided on an jury count. I shall ask each leader to cast their vote for their coven." Leeteuk announced.

"Suho of coven Exo. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Suho voted.

"Jisoo of coven Blackpink. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Jisoo voted.

"Seulgi of coven Red Velvet. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"Out of bound." Seulgi voted.

"Jaebum of coven Got7. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Jaebum voted.

"Jihyo of coven Twice. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Jihyo voted.

"Shownu of coven Monsta X. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason."

"Jinwoo of coven Astro. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Jinwoo voted.

"Taeyeon of coven Girls Generation. Do you find your brother covens in reason or out of bound?"

"In reason." Taeyeon voted.

"Jiyong. Chaerin."

"In reason." Jiyong voted.

"In reason." Chaerin voted.

Leeteuk nodded, "Ten votes of In reason and one vote of out of bound for I also believe that all the accused covens acted in reason. However this is still an act of treason, for your punishments. You all will be confined to Korea for the next three decades and you must report monthly updates to the council along with your newborns must be trained within the next generation. That is all." Leeteuk finished.

The tense seemed to bleed out the room as the three covens began to celebrate only to be silenced by Irene scream.

"What! That's it! They have broken one of the high council top rules and all they get is a little grounding and training! I demand the blood of those newborns to paint this floor! This is outrageous and complete disrespect to those of us who follow the rules! I demand some type of justice—"

The words fell quiet as Kangin moved quicker than an vampire could see. His black hair was the only thing that revealed his movement as his slicked hair was now slightly flustered. Kangin didn't speak nor blink as he slowly lifted Irene up by her chin alone.

"For hours your have spoken as if you have no training nor respect for your high council. I will tolerate no more and if you speak again I shall remove your tongue from your mouth before doing the same to your coven sisters. You think you are above being punished but you are not. I will show you, where you stand on this ranking and I promise you that you ain't above anything not even the dirt on my shoes. Now speak again I will bleed you dry." Kangin hissed before he disappeared and reappeared by Leeteuk side.

"The judgment and punishment is final now you are all dismissed. However Irene if you or any members in your coven decided to give out your own punishment. I will be forced to reduce the size of my children covens. Now goodbye."


End file.
